


Coffee Shop Flirtations

by Sparkles436



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Boys being clueless, Famous Magnus, Flirting, Friendship goals, Heart-Eyes Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Has a Crush, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Shy Alec, Singer Magnus, boys being adorable, coffee shop AU, fan mobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles436/pseuds/Sparkles436
Summary: 5 + 1 Story5 times Magnus tried to ask Alec out and 1 time he didn’t have to.Magnus Bane is a famous singer and one day, while trying to avoid work, he randomly comes across a new coffee shop and immediately finds himself captivated by the adorable angel working at the counter. Despite his best efforts though, it’s not that easy to ask the adorable Alexander Lightwood out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 56
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,   
> So this story is just a little bit of fun. Something I wrote, while I was supposed to be working on a longer story I am writing. It’s not beta’d or even self-edited much so I hope you still find it enjoyable.  
> Constructive feedback welcomed but please be nice.  
> Kudo’s and comments appreciated.

Magnus’s POV

As Magnus walked into the coffee house, his mind was occupied thinking about the recording session he’d just finished for his latest album.

As of this afternoon, he had officially finished recording the first half of his latest album, all songs personally written by him, as all of his music was.

Of course, the downside of insisting that he write all his own songs is that when writer’s block came to pass, the recording came to a screeching halt, which explained why he had only finished half of his latest album.

He had a few weeks break now while the final mixing was done on those before he was expected to come back in to share the rest of his pieces with the management team at Taki Records. If only his subconscious would share the music with him first, he thought with annoyance.

Unable to go home and face the blank pieces of paper that were waiting for his creative genius to return from its mysterious vacation, Magnus had opted to walk home.

He took the long route and consequently came to his loft from a different direction than usual. Recognising how close to home he actually was, and wanting still to delay his return, he had stepped into the unknown (to him) coffee shop ‘Alicante’ to pick up a little something.

He heard a bell ring above him as he walked through the door, and as he looked around, he noticed half a dozen customers seated around the shop, at cute little tables all displaying different mosaic table tops. There was even a couple of couches, and armchairs placed strategically into the two front corners.

‘Well, this place is gorgeous!’ He thought to himself, totally feeling the casual, yet stylish vibe of the place.

As he approached the counter, he saw shock come over a few of the patrons’ faces as they recognised the globally famous singer who had just walked into their local coffee shop. He gave them a small, friendly smile as he continued on his way to the front counter.

Glancing at the tempting array of cakes and pastries in the display case, it took a second before Magnus looked up at the man waiting to serve him. When he did, however, he vowed to himself that he had just found proof of heaven because he had now seen an angel in person.

Cringing at his corniness, he stood frozen, staring at the beautiful man that was now before him.

With a start, Magnus realised that his angel must have asked him something, as he was now looking at Magnus with a politely quizzical expression.

“I’m sorry?” Magnus stammered, mentally berating himself for his lack of cool and wondering where his trademark charm and smoothness had gone.

“What can I get you?” The angel asked clearly for the second time.

“Your number?” Magnus asks, unable to help himself.

“Excuse me?” The angel asks with a sudden frown.

“Uh, number four on your board, thanks, a caramel macchiato.”

“You got it, your name?” the angel asks, picking up a cup and marking it with his order.

“Magnus,” he says, both loving the fact that the angel didn’t recognise him, and despairing of it, as now he’ll have to work that much harder to gain the angel’s name and number. Typically, he hated relying on his fame for anything. Still, something in him was desperate to make a connection here, and for that reason, he was prepared to use any means necessary.

When his angel finished writing his name on the cup, he gave Magnus another warm smile, before dragging his gaze to the customer standing behind him.

Recognising that for the moment, he had lost his angel’s attention, Magnus reluctantly moved to the side, making way for the next in line, while continuing to watch this human Adonis move behind the counter.

While waiting for his order, Magnus began devising the perfect words in his head, that would have his angel agreeing to a date.

Before he came up with the words he wanted though, he was distracted by his angel greeting a good looking blond, currently stepping to the head of the line, and flopping his upper half dramatically on the counter.

“Coffee please, Alec. I’m exhausted! I can hardly keep my eyes open,” the blond says to Alexander.

What an overdramatic tosser, Magnus thinks, annoyed by the blond’s clear relationship with the angel that had so captured Magnus’s attention.

Rather than let his annoyance build, he instead focused on finally learning his angel’s name. Alec, Magnus thought with a smile. Wondering if it was short for Alexander, Magnus immediately began trying to bond their names together in a cute little ship name, much like all his fans insisted on doing, whenever he so much as looked at someone.

However, soon his attention was brought back to Alec and the blond when he began hearing some alarming talk between the two.

“I love how you keep me up all night with your snoring, but you’re the one that is desperate for a coffee,” Alec sends back to the hateful blond with a smile on his face, as he writes the order on the cup.

At Alexander’s words, the blond looks guilty.

“At least I didn’t kick you until you had to leave the bed this time,” he said, giving Alexander, what Magnus was sure the blond thought was a charming smile, but that Magnus found slimy, disappointment flooding through his veins.

“No, this time I just took the bruises,” Alec said with a laugh, before turning to pick up Magnus’s drink to hand to him.

“Here you go,” Alexander says, flashing Magnus a crooked smile that makes him weak at the knees.

“Thanks,” Magnus says with a regretful smile.

Obviously his angel Alexander, not only had a boyfriend but one that had recently moved in with him.

Magnus had promised himself long ago, that he would never step in on someone else’s relationship, knowing all too well, the pain it caused when one was cheated on.

Oh well, Magnus thought sadly to himself, it’s not like I even have time for a relationship right now.

Pausing as he opened the door to step outside, he took one last look back at his angel, the idea for a new song about lost opportunities starting in his head as he turned away and stepped outside.

________________________________________________________

Alec’s POV

Alec looked up as he heard the bell ring above the door of the coffee shop, his breath catching as he caught sight of the beautiful man that had just walked through the door.

Dressed in a pair of black leather pants, so tight, they had to have been painted on, and a dark red shirt, with more than a few buttons undone, all of which was hiding under a black thigh-length coat with a small turned-up collar, he was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. The man’s multiple necklaces and artfully done make-up, shined in the sunlight streaming through the cafe’s windows, giving the man his own personal spotlight.

Finally remembering to breathe again, Alec turned back to the customer in front of him, forcing himself to listen to the young woman’s order and not notice the man join the end of the line.

Despite his best efforts though, Alec was acutely aware of every step the glittery man took towards him.

By the time he reached the front of the line, Alec had managed to pull himself together and find the self-control that had seen him through his childhood.

“Welcome to Alicante, what can I get you?” Alec asked.

Enjoying being able to look at the man as he waited for an answer, he began to grow a little concerned, when the man just continued to look at him without saying a word. Puzzled as to what was happening, Alec was relieved when the man finally seemed to return to reality.

“I’m sorry?” He said, a slight adorable blush crossing the man’s cheeks.

As Alec repeated the question, he found himself getting lost in the man’s beautiful caramel skin and golden-brown eyes.

Realising the man had spoken, Alec scolded himself as he asked the man to repeat himself. A slightly embarrassed look came over the man, and Alec realised that he must have known that Alec was gawking and that he obviously hadn’t appreciated it.

“Uh, number four on your board, thanks, a caramel macchiato,” the man repeated.

Alec used the excuse of grabbing a cup to write the order on as he asked for the guy’s name.

“Magnus,”

Magnus, Alec thought to himself. It suits him perfectly—a unique name for a unique man.

Not wanting to make the man uncomfortable by staring at him again, Alec gave him a warm smile before forcing his gaze to the customer waiting in line behind him.

As he continued to serve people, Alec was very much aware of the beautiful man watching him from the side as he waited for his order. Alec forced himself to stay focused on what he was doing, determinedly not looking to his side, where the man waited.

Wanting to keep himself distracted, he was relieved to see his brother step up to the counter next.

He suppressed a laugh as Jace gave a dramatic huff and flopped himself down on the counter.

“Coffee please, Alec. I’m exhausted! I can hardly keep my eyes open,”

Putting aside his preoccupation with the beautiful man for a moment, Alec gave Jace an exasperated smile.

“I love how you keep me up all night with your snoring, but you’re the one that is desperate for a coffee,” Alec tells him.

Jace’s apartment had recently flooded, so for the next few days, he was staying with Alec. Actually, Jace and his two flatmates were staying with Alec.

Simon and Jonathon had flipped for the couch, while the other took the floor of Alec’s one-bedroom apartment. Jace however, had declared that they used to share a bed when they were kids and intended to do so again.

Jace had been Alec’s 7-year-old cousin and best friend when his parents died. Alec and Izzy’s parents had adopted Jace, and the two younger siblings would crawl into Alec’s bed after everyone else had gone to bed to stay up all night chatting.

As much as Alec loved his brother, he was eager to get his bed and apartment back.

At Alec’s reminder that he hadn’t slept much either, Jace flashed Alec a sheepishly guilty look.

“At least I didn’t kick you until you had to leave the bed this time,” he said, giving Alec a charming smile.

“No, this time I just took the bruises,” Alec said with a laugh, before turning to pick up Magnus’s drink to hand to him.

“Here you go,” Alec said, giving Magnus a smile that he hoped made up for his creepy behaviour earlier.

“Thanks,” he answered, giving Alec a smile in return, that Alec hoped meant, that while his creepiness may not have been forgotten, it was forgiven.

Alec watched as the man walked away, not taking notice of Jace following his gaze, looking to see what had captured his brother’s attention.

“Holy shit!” Jace choked out as the man took one last look back before stepping outside.

Alec continued to ignore his brother and watch the man walk away before a chuckle from Jace drew his attention away.

“What’s your problem?” Alec asked him, embarrassed at being caught staring again, although this time at least it wasn’t by Magnus.

“Got a little crush there, Alec?” His brother said, unable to stop his laughter from finally unleashing.

“Of course not!”

“Hey, it’s cool. I may be straight, but Magnus Bane is hot!”

Noticing there was no one in line behind Jace, Alec began to busy himself straightening the menu’s trying to remain casual when he asked his next question.

“Bane? How do you know his name?”

In response, Jace let his jaw drop dramatically.

“Alec! I swear to the angels, you live under a rock! That was Magnus Bane, Alec! He’s a world-famous singer! Simon has like every single one of his records. I would’ve asked for his autograph myself, except, you know, I’m too cool for that kind of stuff,” Jace said cockily.

“Yeah, right. Too cool,” Alec replied sarcastically.

“Besides, how was I supposed to know who he was?” Alec asked sheepishly, taking the coffee Maia had just prepared and placing it down in front of his brother.

Jace chuckled under his breath and clapped Alec on the shoulder, before picking up his coffee.

“You know I love you, Alec, but you have got to get a life.”

With one final wink, Jace swaggered out of the cafe, leaving Alec to obsess over his embarrassing encounter with the world-famous singer, unable to get the man’s face out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get Alec out of his mind, Magnus returns to Alicante, hoping to see Alec again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I initially started this story as a fun escape from a longer story I am writing, but I am really enjoying it. I hope you are too. This story is flowing fairly fast for me, so I decided to update it again today. I’m not sure whether I’ll continue with twice weekly updates or stick to the original plan of once a week, but I hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime.

Magnus’s POV

Magnus couldn’t help but quicken his steps as he walked towards Alicante. 

He knows that he had no real reason for being so excited, but he was unable to calm himself. It had been a week since he had first visited the cafe, troubled by his writer’s block, and looking for a distraction. Instead, he had met an Angel. 

For a brief moment, he had entertained dreams of sweeping said Angel off his feet, the two of them falling in love and marrying in a lavish ceremony that had everyone crying in jealousy. 

Then his Angel’s admittedly good looking yet insufferably cocky and annoying boyfriend had turned up, revealed his Angel’s name to be Alec and continued to ruin his fantasy by declaring their live-in status. 

He had left disappointed, but surprisingly his writer’s block had disappeared. He had written three new songs in the last week alone, all with his Alexander’s face at the forefront of his mind. 

He had been resisting going back the entire time, but unable to help himself any longer, he had finally given in. He knew his Angel couldn’t actually be his, but there was no harm in looking, he decided.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus opened the door and walked in, the little bell ringing above him just like before. Looking up, Magnus was briefly disappointed to see a not unattractive young woman with curly brown hair at the counter, instead of his Alec. 

Before Magnus can get too upset though, he sees the object of his fixation come through the door at the back, carrying some new pastries for the display. 

Immediately straightening up and checking his hair one final time, Magnus began to step confidently up to the counter.

“Hi! Welcome to Alicante, what can I get you?” The young woman says before her eyes widen in recognition.

“Oh, my God! You’re Magnus Bane!” She whispers, only somewhat quietly, obviously wanting to protect his anonymity, even within her excitement at meeting him, something Magnus was extremely grateful for.

“I am. It’s great to meet you . . . ” he drifted off, waiting for the girl to supply her name while he took a quick look to the side to see if Alec was paying any attention. Alec had turned quickly at the sound of his name and immediately glanced over. However, he had now turned his attention back to the display case putting out the new delicacies with what seemed a lot of care.

“I’m Maia, I’m a huge fan of yours. You have no idea! Oh! And this is Alec,” she says, grabbing Alec by the elbow and dragging him over to stand beside her.

“Ah, yes. I believe Alec here served me the last time I visited this wonderful establishment,” Magnus said with a smile.

At the reminder, Alec gives him that gorgeous crooked smile again.

“Yeah, hi. Sorry, I didn’t know who you were last time. Not until after you’d left and Jace told me.”

“Jace? Is that the blond I saw you talking with?” Magnus asks, all the while thinking that the name Jace sounded like some horribly smelly itching cream.

“Yeah, my brother Jace. Apparently, he and his flatmates are all fans of yours too.”

“Your brother?” Magnus asks, hope reigniting in his chest.

“Yeah. He and his friends were staying with me last week when their apartments plumbing broke and flooded their place. My one-bedroom apartment had four guys in it until yesterday. It was not a fun time. There were people everywhere, and I was constantly tripping over bodies in my living room. Jace had to crash with me in my room. And he snores and kicks. It was hell. Thank the Angel, they’re all gone now,” he said with a grimace, while Magnus looked on entranced.

“Let me tell you, it wasn’t pretty.” Alec stopped talking and began to look down in apparent embarrassment, though Magnus couldn’t imagine what he was embarrassed about. He had never found anyone so utterly charming before. 

Maia meanwhile was looking between the two of them, apparent amusement and entertainment lighting up her face.

“I don’t know, darling,” Magnus says to Alec with one of his trademark, seductive smiles.

“I don’t think anything involving you, could be anything but pretty.” Magnus makes sure he maintains eye contact with his Angel saying this as Alec looks up shocked, with an absolutely adorable blush spreading over his pale cheeks.

Deciding that it was now or never, Magnus leaned forward, about to ask Alec out, when all of a sudden, the little bell rang over the door behind him.

“Alec! What are you doing? You’re going to be late! Let’s move it!” A female voice called out forcefully from behind Magnus. 

Glaring briefly over his shoulder, he saw a beautiful young woman who resembled Alec much too much to be anything other than his sister, 

Magnus turned back to Alec, determined to at least get his number before he ran out. 

To his dismay, however, Alec was looking down at the watch on his wrist in horror, before hurriedly removing the dark blue apron covering his well-built body, and rushing out from behind the counter, quickly giving Maia a kiss on the cheek as he did so. 

Before leaving, he stopped briefly in front of Magnus suddenly, giving him a shy smile.

“It was really nice to meet you Magnus, uh, Mr Bane, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus watched, entirely bewitched as that adorable blush rose over Alec’s cheeks again. “Sorry,” he continued. “I’m kind of awkward. It was really nice to meet you.”

With that, he quickly rushed out the door, straight into the passenger seat of a Jeep parked at the kerb, his brother at the wheel. His sister followed close behind him. As she climbed into the back of the Jeep, Magnus saw her throw him a curious look, recognition coming over her face just as she pulled her door shut.

Magnus continued looking out for a few seconds after the Jeep had driven off with his Angel inside. Sighing, he turned to Maia, only to be met by her resting her elbow on the counter, chin in hand and a knowing smirk on her face.

“So, Mr Bane,” she asked in a cheeky tone, “what can I get for you?”

“Oh shut up,” he says, smiling back at her.

“So, tell me a little more about Alec . . .”

___________________________________________________________________

Alec’s POV

As Alec nervously checked his watch for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes, he saw Maia smother a smile, and cast him an amused look.

“Oh, shut up!” He said, tossing the cloth he had been using to wipe down the counter at her.

“Alec, the interview is going to go fine. You’re top of your class, and they reached out to you,” she told him, gently rubbing his forearm in support. “Just try to relax. They won’t be able to help but see how brilliant you are.”

“Thanks, Maia. I need something to occupy myself for the next few minutes while I wait for Izzy and Jace to pick me up. You have anything I can do before I go?”

“The new pastries should have cooled by now. Why don’t you bring them out and add them to the display case? By the time that’s done, Izzy and Jace should be here.”

“Will do,” Alec said, turning to head through the swinging door to the kitchen out back.

Alec had just begun his last year of law school and had been about to accept an internship at a high profile NY firm, when Imogen Herondale, a partner of Idris Law had reached out and offered him an interview for her firm. 

It was one of the most challenging firms to get an internship for, and they got thousands of applicants every year. Of those thousands, only ten would be accepted, and of those ten, only one would be offered a position at the end of the year. 

Idris Law was one of the most important and influential law firms in the country dealing with human and civil rights. Their cases were directly responsible for some of the most crucial landmark decisions being made in the courts today. 

It had been Alec’s dream to work for Idris Law, for longer than he could remember. They represented everything he thought the law should be, and he had applied, knowing he had little chance but unable to stop himself from hoping. 

When he had gotten a call earlier in the week, offering him an interview for today, it had shocked him greatly. 

In fact, it had been the only thing that had broken through his constant obsession over his embarrassing encounter with Magnus Bane a week ago. Since then his mind had continued to swing violently back and forth between the two thoughts, each one trying to dominate the other.

In the case of the famous singer, he desperately wanted another encounter with Magnus that wouldn’t leave him cringing in embarrassment and in the case of his interview, he hoped and prayed that he could pull it off and secure an internship for himself. 

For now, the interview continued to dominate his thoughts as he carried the new tray of pastries out to the display case and began to arrange them. 

However, it wasn’t long before his attention quickly swung back to the glittery singer when he heard Maia excitedly speak his name in a somewhat hushed tone. Shocked, Alec quickly looked up, and as if his thoughts had brought the man back to the cafe, there he was, standing at the counter and looking more fabulous than even Alec’s memory had let him remember. 

As Magnus answered Maia’s greeting, he glanced over in Alec’s direction, catching Alec looking and giving him a beautiful smile. 

Horrified at being caught gawking once again, Alec quickly lowered his gaze back to the pastry display, automatically beginning to stack them. At the same time, he kept his ears focused on the conversation happening next to him.

“I’m Maia,” Alec heard her say. “I’m a huge fan of yours. You have no idea! Oh! And this is Alec,” Maia said, pulling Alec over. As he tried to resist, she simply tugged harder at Alec’s arm, refusing to let him squirm away.

“Ah, yes,” Magnus said, as Alec shyly looked up. “I believe Alec here served me the last time I visited this wonderful establishment.”

Alec can’t help but return the singer’s smile. Magnus didn’t seem put off by Alec’s awkward behaviour on his last visit. In fact, unless Alec was mistaken, Magnus was looking at him with definite interest.

“Yeah, hi. Sorry, I didn’t know who you were last time, until after you’d left and Jace told me.”

“Jace? Is that the blond I saw you talking with?” Magnus asks with a somewhat displeased look.

“Yeah, my brother, Jace,” Alec said, not missing the way Magnus’s eyes lit up at the work brother. “Apparently he and his flatmates are all fans of yours,” he continued.

“Your brother?” Magnus confirmed, his smile widening. 

As a new look came across Magnus’s face, Alec found himself growing flustered and awkward again.

“Yeah. He and his friends were staying with me last week when their apartments’ plumbing broke and flooded their place.”

 _Stop babbling, Alec,_ he silently told himself.

“My one-bedroom apartment had four guys in it until yesterday. It was not a fun time. There were people everywhere, and I was constantly tripping over bodies in my living room. Jace had to crash with me in my room. And he snores and kicks. It was hell. Thank the Angel, they’re all gone now.”

 _Please stop babbling, Alec,_ he begged himself.

“Let me tell you, it wasn’t pretty,” Alec said finally, unable to help himself from adding that one last comment.

Looking up again though, Alec was thrilled to see that Magnus, far from looking annoyed and disinterested, was looking absolutely captivated by Alec’s verbal running at the mouth.

Magnus gave him a beautiful smile as he finally spoke in return.

“I don’t know, darling, I don’t think anything involving you, could be anything but pretty.”

Magnus looked at Alec with an almost seductive challenge in his eyes, as he said this and Alec couldn’t help the blush that slowly crept up his face. 

He watched spellbound, as Magnus leaned forward over the counter. He didn’t know what was about to happen, but he was ready to go with it, whatever it was. 

Sadly, he never got to find out what the captivating singer was going to say or do next though, as he suddenly heard his sister’s voice call out, breaking the moment.

“Alec! What are you doing? You’re going to be late! Let’s move it!” 

Looking up, he saw his sister, Izzy, standing in the open doorway, glaring at him. 

Opening his mouth, ready to tell her off, her words suddenly registered in his mind, and he looked down at his watch, in horror realising that he should have left 5 minutes ago. 

In a panic, he begins taking off his apron, and after giving Maia a kiss on the cheek, he moved out from behind the counter. As he went to move past Magnus, he stopped suddenly and gave him a shy smile.

“It was really nice to meet you, Magnus, uh, Mr Bane, Magnus Bane.” Alec sighed at his own muddled speech before endeavouring to explain himself. “Sorry, I’m kind of awkward. It was really nice to meet you.”

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, he rolls his eyes to himself and quickly rushes out the door his sister is still holding open for him. 

As he jumps into the front seat, his brother huffing, “finally,” as he does so, he tries to focus on his upcoming interview, and away from the glittery man he has just embarrassed himself in front of yet again. Perhaps, though, he thinks to himself, he would have more success focusing without his siblings in the car with him.

“Was that Magnus Bane?” Izzy asked in disbelief.

“Magnus Bane? Again? Where?” Jace yelled out, looking back over his shoulder, apparently trying to catch another glimpse of the superstar.

“Watch the road!” Alec roared at his brother. 

As Jace refocused his attention on the road, and Izzy distracted herself by yelling at their adopted brother, Alec sat back in his seat and let his thoughts drift back to the man in the shop one last time before he began preparing for his interview. 

He couldn’t help but wish he would get to see Magnus again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Magnus returns to Alicante, determined to ask Alec out, he finds himself in competition for Alec’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> As promised here is the next chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who has already given his story a comment and/or kudo. They bring a big smile to my face.  
> I hope you all like this next chapter. It may not be as well edited as I would like, but I gave it a go. I am really tired and what was supposed to be a relaxing day tomorrow, as suddenly gotten a little busy, and I don’t think I’ll be able to update tomorrow so I wanted to do it tonight to make sure I kept my promise.  
> I welcome all constructive feedback but please be nice.  
> Kudo’s and comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
> Have a great day everyone!

Magnus’s POV

Once again, Magnus found himself pulling open the door of Alicante, hopeful that this time, the man he couldn’t resist calling his Angel, would finally be here. 

Magnus was somewhat embarrassed by just how infatuated he had actually become with a man he had only talked to twice. 

Still, who could blame him, he thought to himself. The man was gorgeous. Eyes that were more dazzling blue than the oceans, a crooked smile that just melted Magnus’s heart and a voice so deep and melodic, it rivalled any music Magnus had ever made.

Rolling his eyes at his own lovesick obsession, Magnus focused on the task in front of him, should Alec actually be there.

He’d definitely felt a return of his interest from Alec in their last encounter, and that was something he was eager to explore, hence his return to the cafe.

Unfortunately, Alec had apparently been suffering from a minor cold this last week. Magnus knew this because ever since Alec had rushed out of here five days ago, late for some mysterious appointment, Magnus had returned to the cafe every day, hoping for another chance to ask the blue-eyed beauty out.

Today though, Magnus felt his breath leave him when upon looking up, he saw Alec standing behind the counter. Focused on the customer in front of him, his Angel had yet to look up and see him. Magnus used this time to drink in the pure beauty of the man who had so captured his attention. 

After squaring his shoulders and taking a steadying breath, Magnus strode forward and waited until Alec finished serving the woman in front of him. He felt a smile break out when, upon looking up to take the next order, Alexander visibly started at finding Magnus in front of him once again.

“Uh, h-h-hi,” he stammered out, his voice adorably breaking at the end, causing that beautiful blush to grace his face once again.

“Hi again,” Magnus flirted back. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Uh, better?” Alec asked.

“I heard you were sick,” Magnus explained.

“Oh! Um, yes. Yes, thank you. How did you know I was sick?”

Magnus tried to find a way to explain his obsession to the younger man in a way that would not frighten him but finally settled on a simple version of the truth.

“I may have stopped by a few times to see you while you were out. Your co-worker was kind enough to explain why you weren’t here.”

Alec looked astounded at this explanation, and Magnus began to wonder if he maybe hadn’t said too much.

“You stopped by? To see me?” He choked out.

“But why?”

Has the boy not looked in a mirror before, Magnus thought to himself.

“Well, I admit, Alexander. You seem to have captured my attention recently,” Magnus told him, adding a wink, because, why not go all in.

“I have?” Alec asked in disbelief. 

“Wait, did you just call me Alexander?”

“I did,” Magnus replied. “Is that a problem?”

“The only people that call me Alexander are my parents, and it’s usually when I’ve messed up somehow.”

“Well, while I’m not opposed to a little discipline play, I suggest we keep your parents out of it. And I happen to like the name Alexander.”

At this, Alec’s mouth seemed to have developed an inability to close, as he stared at the singer in disbelief.

Magnus watched as Alexander looked around the cafe somewhat lost, wondering what the younger man would do with the suggestive comment. Magnus knew he could be a lot to take, and if he and Alec were to have any chance, the Angel would have to not be easily spooked. However, maybe he had taken it a touch too far for what was only their third conversation.

He was just about to jump in again and try to ease Alec’s obvious discomfort when he saw the man’s attention focus sharply on something behind Magnus. 

In irritation at whatever was stealing Alec’s attention from him, Magnus turned to look behind him, only to feel his own attention be caught. Standing outside the cafe was a little girl, perhaps aged 4, with tears running down her face, looking around herself, lost and scared.

Magnus is just about to take a step forward when Alec darts past him and steps outside, cautiously approaching the young girl, while crouching down to bring himself down to her level. Magnus watches with absolute heart eyes, as after gently smiling at the young innocent and speaking to her for no more than a minute, the little girl flings herself forward and into Alec’s arms.

Magnus tries to resist actually cooing out loud as the embrace catches Alec by surprise, and he falls back on to his delectable rear.

As the little girl’s head popped up from his shoulder, obviously surprised at their fall, Alec says something to her with a funny look on his face. Though tear tracks still shined clearly on her cheeks, a bright smile suddenly breaks out across her face, before she buries her face into his neck once more.

Lucky kid, Magnus thinks to himself, before mentally berating himself for being jealous of a lost and upset child. 

He watches as Alec pats the young girl on the back and continues speaking to her. Eventually, the young girl detangles herself from him and allows him to stand up once more, before grasping the hand he holds out to her and opening the door to the cafe once again.

“Everything ok?” Magnus asks his Angel as the two of them step inside.

“Madzie has unfortunately lost track of her Mum, but, that’s ok because Madzie, being the exceptionally smart young lady that she is, memorised her Mum’s phone number,” Alec declares proudly to Magnus while looking at the young girl still gripping his hand tightly. She smiles back at him, brightly, obviously as enamoured with Magnus’s Angel as he was.

Smiling down at the young girl, Alec steps up to the counter and quickly reaches over it to get his phone.

In doing so, he inadvertently gives Magnus a swoon-worthy view of his arse, as he lays himself over the counter. Well damn! That image is an easy one to forget, Magnus thinks sarcastically to himself.

“Ok, Madzie. Give me that number again,” Alec says, smiling at the child.

Magnus continues to watch and feels himself fall harder and harder for the actual Angel in front of him. 

As Alec begins to punch in the number Madzie gives him, Magnus begins to realise that this little crush might actually turn out to be something more than he initially thought. Swallowing nervously, Magnus returns the smile Alec shoots him after he hands over the phone to Madzie, apparently having reached the lost Mother and let her know he had found her daughter.

After taking the phone back and reassuring the Mother that he would, of course, keep an eye on her daughter while she rushed over, Alec hung up the phone and began chatting with Madzie about the blond in a blue dress cartoon figure, depicted on her dress. 

Gradually, Magnus became aware that a vibration in his pocket, that he had been ignoring throughout all this drama, was still occurring. Not able to tear his eyes away from the adorable scene in front of him, Magnus answered without even checking to see who it was.

“Hello?”

“Is there a reason you’re not at the studio yet, Magnus?” A gruff voice barked out, unreasonably loud in Magnus’s ear, in comparison to the soft scene in front of him.

Starting slightly, Magnus wrenched his eyes away from the adorable duo and down to his watch. Guiltily realising he was supposed to be at the studio by now, having booked time earlier in the week to record his new songs, Magnus answered his friend and music producer.

“Shit! Sorry, Ragnor. I got caught up. I’m leaving now,” he said as he stepped closer to get Alec’s attention. He barely took note of the gruff voice still speaking in his ear as he silently signalled to Alec that he had to leave, before giving both him and Madzie a wave.

“You’ll be lucky if I’m still here waiting, if you continue to take your time like this,” Ragnor was saying. “You think I don’t have better things to do all afternoon than sit around and wait for you? Caterina’s due any day now, and there are still things to do.”

“Oh shush, you old grouch,” Magnus replied, as Alec smiled and nodded in response to Magnus, before turning his attention back to the little girl. “You know you love me.”

“I bloody well do not!” Came the forceful reply. “Now hurry up and get here!”

“Oh, relax, will you! I’m leaving now.” 

With a final regretful look back at his Angel, Magnus once again stepped out of the cafe. Once again, he was leaving without having secured a date with the man of his dreams.

Alec’s POV

Alec was desperate to see this shift end. It was the first day back after being off sick for the last four days, and he was exhausted.

“Alec, why don’t you head home? It’s not that busy. I’m sure we can manage.”

Alec turned to face Maia and knowing there were no customers currently waiting to be served, leaned his upper body down on the counter, his arms folded under his head.

“I’m fine,” he told her, a tired smile gracing his face.

“You look exhausted,” she told him, eyebrow raised in a mocking glance.

“Thank you. I appreciate your support in trying to lift my spirits,” he drawled.

“Screw you, asshole. I’m trying to be your friend,” she sent back at him.

Straightening up as he heard the bell ring above the door, he looked back at her.

“I know you are. And I love you for it.”

Turning away from his friend, he pulled a smile back onto his face as he faced the new customer.

“Hi, and welcome to Alicante. What can I get for you today?”

Alec had just written down the woman’s order on her cup when he heard the bell ring once again. Forcing a sigh down, he finished writing the order and giving the woman another smile as she stepped to the side to await her coffee from Maia, he looked back up at the next customer in line.

Alec felt himself freeze as he recognised the man standing in front of him. 

As soon as he had finished his interview last week, his mind had immediately returned to the famous singer, unable to stop replaying his embarrassment at their previous encounter. 

The only good thing he could find from his constant obsession is that it took his mind off waiting for the outcome of his interview, something that could take days or weeks to hear about, depending on the quality of their applicants.

As Alec once again promised himself that this time he would make a better impression, he immediately failed himself in his promise.

“Uh, h-h-hi,” he stammered out, feeling the blush envelope his face again at his inability to get out the simple word.

“Hi again,” Magnus replied, a flirtatious smile lighting up his face.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Uh, better?” Alec asked.

“I heard you were sick,” Magnus explained.

“Oh! Um, yes. Yes, thank you,” Alec choked out, confusion clouding his mind. How on earth had Magnus Bane known that he was sick? 

Unable to help himself, Alec asked the singer, curiosity getting the better of him.

Alec grew even more confused when the singer’s confidence seemed to falter slightly, a somewhat self-conscious expression momentarily appearing on his face before he shrugged, seeming to come to an internal decision.

“I may have stopped by a few times to see you while you were out. Your co-worker was kind enough to explain why you weren’t here.”

Unable to comprehend what the singer had just said to him, Alec found himself repeating sentence fragments back to him.

“You stopped by? To see me?” He choked out.

“But why?” He asked, unable to understand how a man like Magnus Bane could have any kind of interest in him. He was nobody. He was just Alec.

Magnus, however, looked somewhat incredulous at Alec’s statement.

“Well, I admit, Alexander. You seem to have captured my attention recently,” Magnus told him, with a wink.

“I have?” Alec asked in disbelief, before something else Magnus said, caught his attention.

“Wait, did you just call me Alexander?”

“I did,” Magnus replied. “Is that a problem?”

“The only people that call me Alexander are my parents, and it’s usually when I’ve messed up somehow.”

“Well, while I’m not opposed to a little discipline play, I suggest we keep your parents out of it. And I happen to like the name Alexander.”

Unexpectedly, Alec found his imagination soaring at Magnus’s suggestive comment. As he felt a sudden tightness begin to occur below his belt, Alec frantically began to search for a distraction from his impulsive thoughts. 

He shook his head slightly and cast his eyes about the coffee shop, trying to find something to say that wouldn’t give away his current thought pattern. 

As he looked around, Alec found his attention caught by a little girl, no more than four years old, standing outside the cafe, with tears streaming down her face. 

Before Alec could stop himself, he was stepping around the counter and straight past the singer who had been dominating his thoughts just seconds before. He found himself moving towards the child, without conscious thought, his heart cracking at the fear and hopelessness written all over her face.

Stepping outside, Alec approached the girl, dropping down to his haunches, just a foot away from her. 

Careful to keep his movements slow and unthreatening, Alec spoke in a soft voice.

“Hi there. My name’s Alec. Are you ok?” 

As he waited for the young girl to respond, he quietly let his gaze scan over her, looking for any signs of pain or injury. Finding none, he focused back on her face.

“Can you tell me your name?” He asked when she still hadn’t responded.

As he continued to watch her, a gentle look on his face, she finally spoke.

“Madzie,” she whispered.

“Madzie?” He confirmed.

As she gently nodded in response, Alec continued, smiling softly at the young girl.

“Well, I think that may be the prettiest name I have ever heard. Are you lost, Madzie? Do you need some help?”

Alec was utterly unprepared for Madzie to launch herself into his arms, which explained why the next second, he found himself sitting on the ground, with the lost little girl wrapped up in his arms.

As Madzie looked up in surprise at the gentle fall, Alec gave her a smile, wanting to ensure she stayed calm.

“How did we get down here?” He asked her with an exaggerated look on his face. 

He felt his previous tiredness and the confusion over his encounter with the glittery singer leave his mind and body as the little girl gave his a bright smile in return to his kidding, a soft giggle, escaping her lips.

Alec had always had a soft spot for children, preferring them to adults most of the time. They were uncomplicated and without pretence. Either they liked you, or they didn’t. There was no need to try and guess what they were thinking or worry about what judgements they were making about you. They were honest in their behaviours, and that was something that Alec appreciated, having often struggled to read the cues and body language of others.

Pleased with himself for coaxing a smile and a laugh out of the girl, Alec gives her a reassuring pat on the back, before continuing to talk to her, the two of them still sitting on the pavement.

“Do you know your Mum’s name, Madzie?”

“Yes. It’s Carol” she answered proudly, an adorable lisp sounding in her voice.

“I know her phone number too!” She continued, proudly listing off the number for Alec.

“That’s fantastic, Madzie! Aren’t you a clever little cookie?”

At this, Madzie again broke into giggles.

“I’m not a cookie, silly!” 

“Are you sure?” Alec replied with a grin. “I’m getting a little hungry, you know.”

As Madzie giggled again, at Alec’s silliness, he sat up a little more, before suggesting that the two of them head inside.

“You know what Madzie? Why don’t we go inside my work here and we can use my phone to call your Mum and tell her where you are. I bet she’s pretty worried by now.”

Madzie nodded in response and stepped back from her rescuer before tightly grasping the hand held out to her once Alec stood up.

As Alec opened the door for the little girl to step inside, he found he was no longer able to ignore the steady gaze of Magnus.

He had been more than aware of the man’s attention while he had interacted with the little girl, despite his momentary distraction by Madzie’s giggles.

“Everything ok?” Magnus asked as Alec settled Madzie at a nearby table.

Alec turned to smile at the beautiful man, before quickly turning back to Madzie, when he found himself once again dazzled by the man’s beauty and charm. 

It really was much easier to stay focused on the little girl temporarily in his care, than on his constant inability to present himself as anything more than a bumbling mess to the famous singer.

“Madzie has unfortunately lost track of her Mum, but, that’s ok because Madzie, being the exceptionally smart young lady that she is, memorised her Mum’s phone number,” Alec declared proudly to Magnus. He made sure to keep his eyes on the young girl still gripping his hand tightly and away from Magnus slightly un-nerving gaze.

Giving Madzie another smile, Alec stepped away slightly so he could reach over the counter to grasp his phone. It wasn’t until he heard Magnus’s sharp intake of breath that he realised that he was giving the man a perfect view of the backside he had just fallen on outside. Blushing once again in embarrassment, Alec made sure to keep his face turned away from Magnus as he turned back to Madzie, phone in hand.

“Ok, Madzie. Give me that number again,” Alec manages to choke out, determinedly not looking at Magnus.

As Madzie recites off the number once more, Alec punches it into his phone, and hearing it ring, waits to hear the call connect, sending Madzie a reassuring smile as he did.

“Hello!” A frantic voice comes over the line.

“Hi, is this Carol, Madzie’s Mum?”

“Yes! Do you know where she is? Have you seen her? Who is this?” The voice comes back at him, obviously distraught.

“My name is Alec, and I work at the coffee shop Alicante,” he explained gently.

“I’ve just met your daughter outside the shop and am sitting with her now. She was able to give me your number.”

“Oh, thank God! I am on my way! I’m so sorry! She was right there, and I dropped my bag, and when I turned around, she was gone. I’m not very far away from you. I should be there in a minute. Can I talk to her please?” The woman uttered out in one long rush.

“Of course! Here she is,” Alec replied, handing the phone to Madzie.

As Alec listened to the little girl talk to her Mother, he once again became aware of Magnus’s gaze on him. Scared to look in his direction, Alec stayed focused on Madzie, taking the phone back from the little girl, and talking to Carol again. After promising to keep a close eye on her until she arrived, Alec ended the call and focused on keeping Madzie calm until her Mum came to get her.

He began chatting with Madzie about Elsa and the movie ‘Frozen’ (so sue him! His guilty pleasure was kids Disney and Pixar movies), and from the corner of his eye, noticed Magnus take a phone call of his own.

Alec began listening intently as Magnus answered the call, only to almost immediately, start apologising for being seemingly late for some appointment.

Hearing the genuine regretfulness in his voice for obviously keeping someone waiting, Alec could tell this wasn’t necessarily a business call as he seemed far too relaxed and friendly with whoever was on the other end of the call.

He was forced to redirect his focus when Magnus stepped closer and waved a hand to get Alec’s attention. As he looked up, Alec saw the singer point to his watch and then the door with a regretful look on his face, before giving another wave goodbye to both him and Madzie, still holding the phone to his ear with his other hand.

Alec returned his smile and sent him a wave in response, seeing Madzie do the same thing from beside him, her eyes growing large as she took in this new person.

As Magnus moved to step away, Alec could still hear him talking to the unknown individual, teasing them about how much they loved him. Alec couldn’t help but feel a small but significant stirring of jealousy come over him at the obvious affection in Magnus’s voice.

Forcing himself to turn away from the retreating form of Magnus, Alec turned back to Madzie.

“He’s really pretty,” Madzie said in an awe-filled voice, having watched Magnus leave.

“Yeah. He really is,” Alec replied with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus returns to the coffee shop, determined to ask Alec out once and for all, and he will wait as long as it takes. If he can . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> Here’s another coffee shop update. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it.  
> Constructive feedback is welcomed, and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Magnus’s POV

The next day found Magnus making his way back to Alicante.

He’d had to leave yesterday before without ever getting a chance to really talk to Alec, and he was determined that this time it would be different.

As he walked the last block to the coffee shop, head down to avoid any extra attention, he thought back to watching his Angel interacting with that adorable little girl yesterday.

If he hadn’t already been crushing hard on Alec, that adorable scene would surely have done it.

His Angel had been so soft and gentle with her, able to reassure the scared little girl to get her laughing and smiling again. Magnus almost began cooing out loud, just at the memory.

As he approached the door, Magnus took a quick look through the window, trying to see if Alec was working the counter. On a previous visit, Alec’s co-worker had revealed that he worked at the coffee shop Wednesday through Friday afternoons and evenings, and nearly all day Saturday, helping his parents to pay his way through school. 

As today was Saturday, and Magnus was yet to secure his Angel’s phone number, this would be his last chance to see him for the next few days.

Seeing him serving at the front counter, Magnus couldn’t help the small tingle of anticipation that ran through his body at seeing Alec again. He felt a little of his excitement dip when he also took note of all the other people in the shop. It seemed Alicante did big business on Saturday mornings.

As Magnus walked into the shop, the familiar bell ringing above him, he ducked his head a little, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. 

It was always risky, going out into public venues like this, being such a recognisable figure. He had been lucky so far when coming to see Alec, facing only small groups of people, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. 

His fans were, for the most part, respectful and though they might come up to meet him, and ask for a selfie or an autograph, they generally did it on the down-low, voices and actions quiet. 

Sometimes though, someone couldn’t help them-self and got a little loud. That would draw attention from others, which would, in turn, attract more attention, and so on and so forth. Before Magnus knew it, he would be surrounded by a crowd of people.

For the most part, Magnus was good with it. It came with the job, and it was a job he loved, but judging the sweet and shy nature of his Angel, he was sure it wouldn’t help him win Alec over.

For a brief second, Magnus considered leaving and coming back another day, but the temptation of seeing Alexander again was just too much. Trying to keep his face averted from the majority of the customers, Magnus stepped up to the back of the line, using the time to figure out the best way to finally ask Alexander out.

It took quite some time for Magnus to eventually make his way to the front, and he was almost certain he had seen a few phones hastily been dropped as he had glanced up. Knowing this meant his appearance at the coffee shop was likely being posted to Instagram right this second, Magnus became more determined than ever to simply secure a date with Alec this time. He knew it might be difficult for him to just turn up to the cafe again without causing a fuss.

Easy to say, but after finding himself suddenly standing in front of Alexander again, Magnus once more lost all sense of time. 

“Hi there.”

“Uh, Magnus. Hi,” Alec returned, stumbling slightly over his words in that adorable manner he had.

“How did it end up going with Madzie yesterday?” Magnus inquired.

“Oh, really good! Her Mum arrived not long after you left, but she was really grateful, and Madzie was such a cutie!” Alec gushed out, obviously still taken with the little girl.

“That’s wonderful, Alexander,” Magnus replied. Sending a soft smile at his Angel, Magnus continued.

“You were really good with her. You obviously have a way with children,” as well as singers, Magnus continued in his head.

“Yeah, I like kids. They’re honest and straightforward. No pretence, you know?” Alec said, a beautiful smile gracing his face.

“I do,” Magnus smiled back, getting lost in the beauty that was Alexander.

As the man behind Magnus impatiently cleared his throat, Alec quickly looked to the line and with a guilty look joining that beautiful blush on his face, turned back to Magnus.

“It’s kind of hectic today, so I should probably keep working,” Alec said apologetically.

“What can I get for you?”

Magnus desperately wanted to continue their talk, but casting a quick glance over his shoulder, he knew it would have to wait. Instead, he placed an order for coffee and added a lemon and poppyseed muffin to it, determined that today, he would sit and wait for a quiet moment, and at the first opportunity ask his Angel out finally.

As Alec took the order, he gave the cup to a co-worker situated at the coffee machine, before reaching down to retrieve the muffin for Magnus. 

Watching the natural grace with which Alec moved, Magnus sat himself down at the counter bench angled just slightly to the side of and behind the register, determined to stay close so as to not miss his opportunity.

As Alec sat his muffin down in front of him, Magnus gave him a smile, happy to see the sweet smile Alec was able to give him in return before quickly turning back to the counter to take the next order.

For the next 35 minutes, Magnus watches and waits. He enjoys seeing the easy way that Alec interacts with the customers, the smiles and good humour he shares with the pleasant ones, the patience and understanding he employs with the more difficult. Magnus is unsurprised to find that more than a few throw an inviting look to the man, but pleased when Alec responds with nothing but politeness to even the most transparent of the come-ons. And, throughout it all, Alec continues to send Magnus soft smiles and gentle looks. 

Magnus’s heart almost melts to a literal puddle when after the first 20 minutes, Alec slips a brand new coffee and pastry in front of Magnus, before giving him a wink and, with a finger to his luscious lips, whispers a captivating “shhh.”

Magnus knows that he is rapidly falling hard, much too hard for a man he has only had four, somewhat rushed and interrupted conversations with, but he can’t help it. He feels a pull to the quiet man that defies all reason and logic, and he is helpless to resist it.

Magnus is still watching Alec when he hears his phone ring in his pocket. Checking the display, a huge smile breaks over his face when he sees the name and photo of his oldest friend on the screen.

“Cat! How are you doing? Do you need me to drop off some more fries and pickles?” Magnus asks.

Cat, heavily pregnant with her and Ragnor’s first child, had been suffering a variety of weird and not-so-wonderful pregnancy cravings recently, the latest being hot fries and pickles dipped in chocolate ice cream. 

Her husband (and Magnus’s friend and music producer) had grown more and more revolted by her cravings, and could no longer sit in the room to watch them. Magnus, on the other hand, found them to be fascinating, and so had become Cat’s go-to when she needed a craving filled.

“Not this time, Magnus. I would like it though if you could find your way to the hospital as soon as you can.”

Magnus was about to reply that it wasn’t actually a good time right now, not wanting to leave the coffee house without his date when Cat’s words finally penetrated.

“What!!!!” Magnus almost shrieked down the line, remembering just in time, to lower his voice so as to not draw everyone’s attention. 

“Is it time? Are you in labour?”

Magnus suddenly became aware of Ragnor’s voice in the background, frantically asking Cat where he’d left the keys.

“They’re in your hands, dear,” Cat said with quiet exasperation at her husbands obvious panic. Magnus could hear the affection for her husband under the exasperation as she continued speaking to Magnus.

“It is indeed time, and Ragnor has apparently regressed from his usual smooth and unflappable demeanour, to become a hysterical mess. I would appreciate it if you could meet us at the hospital to calm him down, so I can focus on giving birth to your Goddaughter.”

“I am not hysterical!” Magnus could hear Ragnor yelling frantically in the background.

“I am absolutely on my way, Cat. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m leaving immediately,” Magnus promised, wanting to reassure his friend in her time of need. He did have the feeling though, that instead of calming Ragnor, he would merely be sharing in his panic, but panic shared is panic halved, right?

Hanging up from Cat, Magnus stood and placed his phone back in his pocket, trying to think of the quickest way he could find a taxi.

Straightening up though, he caught sight of Alexander, at the other end of the counter, filling coffee orders, having swapped tasks with his co-worker about 10 minutes previous. Not wanting to leave without saying goodbye, Magnus tried to grab his attention. After a couple of minutes though, fully aware of his promise to his best friend to go straight away, Magnus instead turned to Alec’s co-worker, when he failed to gain the younger man’s attention.

“Excuse me, but I have to leave. Unexpected family emergency,” Magnus said before glancing at her name badge.

“Would you mind please, Lily, telling Alexander I had to go, but I will be back on Wednesday to see him?” 

He sent the girl a grateful look, when, with a smile on her face, she nodded yes, and with a last wistful look at Alec, he rushed out the door to find a ride.

Alec’s POV:

Alec set a couple of coffee’s down on the counter, sending a smile to the two teenagers who had been waiting for them.

“Here you go. Thanks for waiting”

“Oh! We don’t mind waiting, we promise. Take your time,” one of the young teens gushed, a soft flush creeping up her face as she answered Alec.

Slightly puzzled at her response, he sent the pair another smile before turning back to fill the next coffee order.

“What is it with you and every customer coming in here to hit on you?” Lily asked with a smile, placing the next order of drink cups in the queue.

“What are you talking about?” Alec asks her, completely bewildered.

As Lily laughs and rolls her eyes, the two of them continue to work, holding their conversation between customers and tasks.

“Come on, Alec! Every second customer in here hits on you, and you don’t know what I’m talking about!” Lily scoffs at him, this time grabbing a cup from Alec to deliver herself as Alec stands still in momentary shock at her words.

“Get real, Lily. I can promise you. No one is hitting on me, or at least not that I’ve noticed anyway,” Alec says before turning away from Lily, a particular singer coming to the forefront of his mind. If he could choose anyone to hit on him, it would be Magnus. 

Alec becomes slightly paranoid that Lily can somehow read his thoughts, as she now brings up the man herself.

“Not even Magnus Bane?” She drawls, eyebrow cocked suggestively and a wicked smile on her face.

Almost immediately, Alec feels the tell-tale signs of a blush creeping over his face, the same blush that had tormented him since his teenage years, transparently displaying his feelings for all to see.

“Trust me. Magnus Bane is not hitting on me,” he tells his friend. ‘No matter how much I wish he would’ he thinks to himself.

“Bullshit!” Lily says while punching him not-so-lightly in the arm. “Maia’s told me how whenever he comes in, he spends his entire time making heart eyes at you. Heart eyes that apparently, you give right on back to him.” 

Catching the sly grin she is still directing at him, even as she continues to serve their customers, Alec can’t help but respond. 

“He’s a world-famous singer, Lily, who could quite literally have anyone he wanted. Do you really think he’s coming around to see me?” He says self-deprecatingly.

“Why the hell wouldn’t he?” Lily says, offended on her friend and co-workers behalf.

“Because! I’m no one special, Lily.” 

Seeing his friend open her mouth to object, he quickly continues.

“I’m not saying I’m worthless, Lily. Or ugly or anything like that. I’m not having a go at myself. I’m just so incredibly far out of his league, I’m surprised he even notices me when he comes in.”

Despite the line that was still stretching out behind the register, Lily takes a moment to step closer to him. Laying her hand on his arm, just below his shoulder, she leans in to speak to him, voice low, directing her words only to him.

“Alec, he would be lucky to even drift into your league. You are one of the best guys I have ever met, and there is no one out of your league, trust me.” Hearing the earnestness in his friend’s voice, he turns to look at her, desperately wanting to believe her when she said he had even a chance with Magnus.

“Besides,” she continued, half turning back to the counter, “according to Maia, he was in here every day you were out sick, asking only about you. Apparently one day, he didn’t even place an order. Just asked what days you worked, before dumping a hundred in the tip jar and walking out. I am pretty sure he’s noticed you,” she continues, before turning back to the line of customers.

Alec tries to reign in his thoughts as they begin race in his mind. Could Lily be right? Could the singer be coming here to see him? It’s true, the singer had flirted with him on occasion. Still, he did it so effortlessly, so naturally, that Alec could see it was an innate part of his personality, and therefore had placed no importance in it.

Maybe he’d been wrong?

20 minutes later, the two co-workers had switched tasks, with Alec now serving the (still) long line of customers, and Lily working to fill the drink orders. 

Alec had grown deaf to the constant sound of the bell ringing over the door over the shop. It had been a continuous sound all morning as people had rushed in or moved out. Having grown deaf, he no longer looked up to the door upon hearing it, so was completely unaware that the object of his and Lily’s earlier discussion, and all of his private thoughts since then, had entered the shop.

And then suddenly . . . He was there.

“Hi there,” Magnus says softly, more breathing the word than speaking it. Suddenly his and Lily’s previous conversation comes crashing back to him, and he feels his nerves begin to build once more.

“Uh, Magnus. Hi,” Alec answers, unable to articulate any better than that, and for once that was ok with him.

“How did it end up going with Madzie yesterday?” Magnus asks, genuine interest apparent on his face.

“Oh, really good!” Alec responds enthusiastically, his nerves completely melting away at the memory of the little girl who had stolen his heart the day before. 

“Her Mum arrived not long after you left, but she was really grateful, and Madzie was such a cutie!” 

“That’s wonderful, Alexander,” Magnus replied, the softest of smiles gracing his face, sending Alec’s heart racing.

“You were really good with her,” he continued. “You obviously have a way with children.”

Alec ducks his head slightly before looking back at Magnus, a soft smile spreading over his face as he acknowledges the other man’s words.

“Yeah, I like kids. They’re honest and straightforward. No pretence, you know?” 

“I do,” Magnus answers with a smile of his own.

For a short minute, Alec finds himself and Magnus simply sharing a gentle look with each other, and Alec begins to believe that there possibly some truth to the suspicions of Maia and Lily. The moment is broken sadly when the moment is broken by someone behind Magnus clearly their throat impatiently.

Slightly flustered, but still a little hopeful, Alec gives the singer another smile.

“It’s kind of hectic today, so I should probably keep working,” he says, for some reason feeling apologetic at the need to return to work.

“What can I get for you?” He asks Magnus, happy he can prolong legitimately looking at the man for a moment longer.

For a brief second Magnus looks like he’s going to protest at the new direction of their conversation, before reconsidering, and giving Alec an almost regretful smile, gives his order.

Alec writes the order on the cup and hands it over to Lily, seeing the way she was intently watching the interactions between the two as she caught up on the orders. 

As he hands her the cup, she gives him an encouraging grin, before turning away to fill the order.

Alec is surprised when he turns back to complete Magnus’s order to find that he is not waiting at the pick-up counter as usual. Looking around, he found him instead, sitting a little further back, where some stools sat at the rounded edge of the serving counter, keeping himself close to where Alec worked.

Unable to stop the smile spreading over his face in response to the sudden hope he feels, bolstered by Lily’s encouragement, Alec retrieves Magnus’s muffin and placing it on a small plate, slides it in front of the singer.

For the next half an hour, the rush never dies down, but Alec feels almost energised by the complete and utter focus of the singer. During the course of his duties, he often finds himself turning and catching the singer’s eye, the two of them exchanging a smile when it happens. 

Twenty minutes in, and Alec and Lily swap tasks again, in a well-established system, the two have to keep themselves alert and fresh during the repetitive work. 

Deciding to experiment slightly with the idea that Magnus was actually attracted to him, Alec takes the opportunity to slip a fresh coffee and muffin to Magnus. As he does, he gives Magnus a small wink, and brings his finger up to his lips in a gesture of secrecy, delighting in the way the man’s eyes widen and his breathing catches in response.

Unsure if he genuinely believes Magnus to be interested in him, he can’t help but question why exactly the singer was sticking around like this if he wasn’t genuinely attracted to him. 

Though they had barely exchanged more than a few words since Alec had initially taken his order, he remained completely aware of Magnus sitting and watching him work. Even though they had probably talked less during this encounter than their three prior ones, he couldn’t help but feel that this was their most significant interaction to date. 

Slowly, Alec begins to believe in the possibility of something occurring between them. Whether it would be a one time flash in the pan or something more, he didn’t know, but he knew he wouldn’t deny it if it did.

Alec can’t help but take notice as he sees the man pull out his phone, having obviously kept it in his pocket this entire time, instead, keeping his focus on Alec. From where Alec is standing, and with the low-level constant din of the cafe, Alec can’t hear what the conversation is about. Before he can get too caught up in trying to read the man’s expression, he gets pulled back into his work, the order’s once again piling up, due to his distraction, and a somewhat harried individual placing a large order for almost a dozen coffee’s.

Alec forces himself to focus, not letting his gaze drift behind him where Magnus was still seated. Finally clearing the orders in front of him, he turns back to the front of the counter, and unbidden, his eyes drift back to where he last saw Magnus sitting. 

To his extreme disappointment, though, he sees that the seat is now empty. As Alec cast his eyes around the shop, trying to see if the singer had simply moved somewhere more comfortable or really had left, Lily spoke quietly to him.

“He had to leave. Family emergency apparently.”

“Oh,” Alec replies, trying to keep the dejection from his voice. 

“Yeah, of course. I mean he’s probably busy. He can’t sit around here all day, can he?” Alec tries to joke, knowing his tone meant he was failing miserably.

“True,” Lily responded, that evil grin creeping back on her face.

“However, despite what seemed like a genuine emergency, if his reaction to the phone call was to judge, he seemed really reluctant to leave.” Then, with one last look back over her shoulder, she teased him with one final comment on the subject.

“Oh! And he said he would come back on Wednesday to see you.”

Chuckling under her breath at the flustered reaction that comment brought about in Alec, Lily turned back to the customers still waiting in line. Mind you, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud when Alec, unable to help himself, did a little excited dance on the spot, a huge smile taking over his face as he turned back to the coffee machine in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you liked this, please go and check out my other story, ‘I Only See You.’ Also, be on the lookout for some other works that will begin being posted soon.  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus returns to see Alec, but things don’t go as either of them hoped or planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Sorry I a a few days late. Life got a little busier than planned, but everything has calmed down again now, and I am finally able to get this chapter out.  
> I hope you all like it.

@MagnusLover784: OMG! OMG! OMG! I JUST SAW @MagnusBane WALK OUT OF MY LOCAL COFFEE SHOP!!! HE IS SO GORGEOUS!!!! #MagnusIsMyLife. #Swoon!!!

@BaneIsMyMaster: I know!!!! I saw @MagnusBane too!!! AND . . . I heard him say he is coming back on WEDNESDAY!!! I am so going back! #BaneCourt4Ever #IWillGoDownWithThisShip

@MagnusIsMyBae: OMG!!!! I am so going to be there! I have to be there!!!! What coffee shop??? I need to know!!! #PleaseTellMe!!! #MagnusIsMyLove

@MyHeartBelongsToBane23: OMG! I HAVE TO BE THERE! CAN YOU IMAGINE ACTUALLY MEETING @MagnusBane! I THINK I MIGHT DIE!!! #MustMeetMagnus

@SavannahBane69: HE HAS BEEN COMING FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS NOW! I THINK HE HAS A THING GOING WITH ONE OF THE BARISTA’S. HER NAME IS MAIA.

@SavannahBane69: BTW, @MagnusIsMyBae, The name of the coffee shop is #Alicante. A really cute shop, I’ve been going to it for years. 

@MagnusIsMyBae: OMG! OMG! OMG! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! @SavannahBane69!!! I love you!!! #ImGonnaMeetMagnus

@BaneLovesBelcourt1048: WAIT! WHO IS THIS MAIA PERSON??? I’M NOT A SNOB, BUT NO BARISTA IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR @MagnusBane!!! #MagnusDeservesBetter. #MagnusAndCamilleForever

@BaneCourt4Ever: @MagnusBane will be getting back together with @QueenCamille any day now! They can never stay away from each other for long! They are #RelationshipGoals. #MagnusAndCamilleForever

@BaneCourtLover: #MaiaWho #IDontThinkSo What does @MagnusBane think he’s doing? Why won’t he just get back together with @QueenCamille already???

@Bane4Life: Oh Please! @MagnusBane can do so much better than the #QueenBitch @QueenCamille! She was never good enough for him!!! I hope this Maia person is everything he deserves!

“Oh, God! It just keeps on going!” Magnus exclaims, looking down at the endless thread of tweets that had erupted after his visit to Alexander’s coffee shop on Saturday. 

“And who the hell would be after Maia when Alexander is there! I mean, the girl is gorgeous! But Alexander is an Angel! A literal Angel, Cat!”

As his friend rolled her eyes at his dramatics, Magnus rolled his eyes right back at her. Turning back to his phone and the never-ending tweets, Magnus groaned out loud. 

“What am I going to do?”

He knew it had been a mistake to go into the coffee shop when there had been so many people present. He had been unable to stop himself though, not willing to keep away from the Angel that had crashed into his life.

“You can’t possibly go back, Magnus,” Ragnor says gruffly, his eyes only briefly lifting up from his newborn daughter, currently cradled in his wife’s arms.

“You’ll be mobbed the second you walk through the door,” he continued.

Magnus looked up at his friends helplessly.

“But I said I’d go back tomorrow. I can’t just not show up. What if he’s waiting for me?” He whined, knowing they were speaking the truth, but desperately trying to find another way.

“Magnus . . . “Cat began.

“Cat, you don’t understand! I think I might have something special with him. I know you think I’m just caught up in some crush, but it’s more than that! I swear this is different!”

“Magnus, you barely know the man! And even if that’s true,” she rushed to say, as Magnus opened his mouth to argue, “how do you think it’s going to go when you turn up and get mobbed? What if he gets mobbed?” Cat asks.

“From everything you’ve told me about him, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that would like that kind of attention,” she finishes gently.

“Though I suppose if he can’t handle that, then he wouldn’t exactly work out for a long term relationship anyway, would he?” Ragnor says, entirely distracted by his daughter, not seeing the pain that flashed over Magnus’s face in response.

“It’ll be ok, honey. If it’s meant to be, it will be,” Cat tells him, gently untangling a hand from her daughter to reach out and gently hold his arm.

“Yeah,” Magnus says sadly, “because that’s been the experience of my life.”

“Do you want to hold Ella?” She asks, wanting to see the sadness leave her best friends face.

“Absolutely,” Magnus replies softly, reaching out to take hold of his Goddaughter.

As he looked down at her, cradled in his arms, he gently leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the downy hair gracing the top of her head.

“You’ll always love me, won’t you, Ella?” He asks sadly.

“Magnus, this is really not going to go well,” Cat tells him.

“It’ll be fine, Cat. I didn’t go to Alicante last Wednesday, but I have to go today. I haven’t seen him for over a week, and I need to at least explain why I didn’t turn up.”

“Magnus -“

“No Cat! I have to go. I have to see him again,” Magnus pleaded. 

“I have to,” he whispers.

“OK. Go get your guy, Magnus. I hope he knows how lucky he is,” Cat says, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a soft smile.

An hour later, Magnus found himself walking through Alicante’s door, smiling at the familiar ring of the bell. 

He had dressed down somewhat for today’s visit, or at least as dressed down as Magnus Bane gets when stepping out in public, he thinks to himself.

Looking up to check just how busy the coffee shop is, Magnus’s attention is immediately captivated when he spots Alec behind the counter, his smile shining out at the customer in front of him.

For a brief moment, Magnus forgets all about his worries of crowds, of Alexander’s rejection, and allows himself to just bask in the beauty of the man. 

As his mind starts drifting off into fantasies of their future together, his breath hitches when Alec looks up and catches him staring. For a brief moment, the smile drops slightly from Alexander’s face, before coming back over, brighter and bigger than ever. 

As Alec’s eyes light up, he raises his hand in a wave, biting his lip in an adorable manner that has Magnus just melting on the spot. Raising his hand in response, Magnus fails to see the crowd of teenage girls sitting in the corner. But he absolutely hears them when they start squealing.

Stricken, Magnus shoots Alec an apologetic look, before pulling a smile on his face and turning to face his fans, not a hint of his disappointment showing.

Twenty minutes later, the crowd shows no sign of diminishing. 

Signing yet another autograph and ignoring the slight cramp in his hand, Magnus threw a guilty look over his shoulder. Alexander was leaning against the back counter of the serving area, watching as Magnus transformed his previously quiet coffee shop into a Magnus Bane fan base. All of the popular cafe’s customers, either crowded around Magnus, waiting for their turn or having left the shop in disgust at the sudden fanfare, leaving Alec and his coworker nothing to do but watch the chaos.

As Magnus turned back to the young pair currently in front of him, asking for a selfie, he tried to drag a smile back onto his face, not wanting to disappoint his fans.

The more he tried to hold the smile though, the more he felt it start to crack, and tears start to prickle the corner of his eyes instead. 

He had absolutely messed this up. The look on Alexander’s face had definitely not been happy. And who could blame him? Alexander was sweet and kind, and if that adorable blush was anything to go by, shy. There is no way he would ever want to be a part of the circus that was Magnus’s life.

Feeling his public veneer crumbling, Magnus started apologising to the crowd around him as he began pushing his way out the door. He couldn’t do this anymore. He’d been a fool to think he could ever have something resembling normal, or ever be good enough for someone as beautiful as Alexander.

Without a single look back, Magnus rushed out the door, promising himself that he wouldn’t try to fool himself again.

Alec’s POV:

As the bell rings above the door, Alec looks up for the thousandth time that afternoon, hope unwillingly flaring in his chest. Yet after seeing just another customer come through the door, he tries to push down his disappointment and bring a smile of greeting to his face instead.

It was finally Wednesday, but a full week later than Magnus had told Lily, he would return. And like a fool, I’m still waiting for him to come through the door, Alec thinks to himself. He had been constantly on edge since he had last seen Magnus, needing to know that he didn’t actually imagine things, that there actually was something between the two of them. When the promised day had actually arrived, Alec had turned up a full hour early for his shift, just in case, Magnus arrived early, staying till close that night, despite his heavy school load waiting for him at home. However, the day had come and gone, as had every day in the week since, without word or sight of Magnus. Alec was slowly coming to the realisation that the singer was not coming back.

Alec startled slightly as a soft hand reached out and rested on his forearm.

“You doing ok?” Lily asked gently beside him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. All good,” he said, pulling himself up to stand straighter, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or Lily.

“I’m sure he’ll be back, Alec. Maybe the family emergency was a bigger deal than he first thought,” she suggested.

“You think?” He asked her, doubt competing with hope in his voice.

“Sure, I mean, who knows?” She said, with a hopeful shrug.

“Wouldn’t we have seen it though? I mean he’s kind of famous and his fans talk about him a lot,” he says quietly. “I mean if there was some crisis or something, surely we would have heard, somewhere.”

“It doesn’t have to be a crisis, Alec,” she tells him, wanting to see the sadness on his face leave.

“It could be anything that came up. Maybe the family crisis finished, and he got pulled back into the studio or something, or something happened with one of his band. He always said in interviews, that they are like his family, but that wouldn’t be all over the internet.”

“I guess,” Alec says before a self-deprecating smile came over his face.

“I think it’s just more likely he figured out he’s not that interested.”

“He’d be a fool if that’s the case,” Lily tells him.

“Maybe he saw that mob of people that were here last week after it leaked on social media that he’d been coming here, and decided to wait until it all died down.” Alec and Lily both turned to Maia as she came in through the back door and entered the conversation.

“Now that’s a possibility!” Lily said, pointing into the air at Alec to emphasise her agreement with Maia’s assessment.

“It can’t be easy dealing with mobs of fans all the time,” she continued. “I mean, if I was famous, I’d try to avoid it as much as possible too.”

“Well, if that’s the case, he should stay away a little while longer,” Alec replied, nodding his head to the multiple groups of teens and young adults that had been hanging around the cafe all week.

As Maia turned to see them for the first time that day, she let out an audible groan.

“They’re still here!” She grumbled.

“What’s your problem?” Lily laughed, amused at the disgruntled look on their co-workers face.

“I have multiple problems! One - they sit here nursing the one drink for hours! I have bills to pay! And two, ever since one of the morons posted my name on social media, they’re all bugging me with questions about my secret relationship with Magnus! I can’t turn around without tripping over one of them,” she said, her tone becoming more and more pissed off as she talked.

As Lily tried to bite back a laugh, Alec reached out to console Maia.

“If it makes you feel better, I think it helped when you screamed at them on Saturday and threatened to hose them all down,” he offered helpfully.

Indeed, as Maia looked over at the excited group, she did see that they had all seemed to try and shrink slightly in their chairs after noticing her, giving her a wide degree of wary looks.

“That helps a little,” she sniffles, before looking at Lily, who now has tears tracking down her face in her efforts to control her laughter.

“Oh, shut up!” Maia tells her with a huff.

“I’m so sorry!” She says, unable to stop a small giggle from emerging as she endeavoured to answer. “I can just picture it so clearly! You threatening them with the hose, and you carrying it out!”

Lily began to genuinely crack up at that, laughter now pouring from her, and in turn, infecting Alec and Maia both, with the giggles as well.

After a few minutes, all of them seemed to calm down, and after checking on Alec and seeing that her friend appeared to be in a little better spirits, Lily addressed her friends while she removed her apron.

“Well boys and girls, now that you’re here Maia, that’s my cue to take off. I shall see you all tomorrow!”

Before leaving, Lily came over and gave Alec a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

“You going soft on me, Lil?” Alec asked her with a soft smile, appreciating the unexpected gesture.

“Bite my arse, Lightwood!” She called out, before walking through the swinging door to the back of the cafe, where her bag was stored.

Sharing another amused grin with Maia, Alec turned back to the front of the cafe, when he heard the little bell ring again. This time his disappointment didn’t hit him quite as hard, the love and support of his friends, cushioning his fall slightly.

A couple of hours later and Alec is still looking up at the door, every time the bell rings, but despite it being anyone other than the object of his thoughts, hope remains in his heart. 

He knows that a relationship with the famous singer would come with a myriad of different problems that he had never encountered before, never having had to contend with the fame and public scrutiny that was a regular part of Magnus’s life. But, he couldn’t help but believe that the man would be worth it, despite only knowing him for a short time, and spending less time with him that he would have liked.

With that hope lifting him up from his previous gloom, Alec gave the woman in front of him a bright smile, before lowering his head to write her name and order on her cup.

Hearing the bell ring once again, Alec takes a brief moment to send up a prayer, before he dares to look up, almost able to see the man in his mind’s eye. 

Shock rushes through him though, when the image his brain has provided him with, is replaced with the even better vision of the actual man, standing just inside the door. He briefly wonders if his single-minded focus on Magnus for the last week and a half had caused his mind to create the illusion of the man instead. 

Slowly, he realises that it genuinely was Magnus standing in front of him once again, and happiness floods his entire body. Overwhelmed by the relief he feels at Magnus being back, he lifts his hand in greeting, completely forgetting about the customer in front of him, and the constant fans who have been staking out the cafe all week. All he can see is Magnus, raising his hand in response, a tender smile on his face.

Their perfect moment is shattered though by the squeals of the cafe’s newest regular patrons. Alec watches in horror as Magnus is mobbed, people seeming to come from all corners of the coffee shop.

For twenty minutes, Alec watches as Magnus greets and charms his fans. He is endlessly patient with them, listening to them tell him over and over that they are his biggest fan, and showing appreciation for them as they declare their love for him. He effortlessly walks that fine balance of returning their love and maintaining the appropriate boundaries needed to interact with people who know too much about him, yet he knows nothing about them.

It isn’t without effort, though. Alec sees the way Magnus’s smile falters when moving between one group and the next, his eyes tightening slightly as he looks back to Alec, apology, and regret clearly displayed on his face.

“I don’t know how he does this stuff all the time,” Maia says, coming to lean against the counter with Alec. “It would drive me crazy,” she continues.

For the last ten minutes, the two of them had had no customers, all of them either clamouring around Magnus or driven out the door by the loud mob.

“I don’t know how he does it either, but he’s great at it,” Alec replies. “They love him.”

“Are you ok with this?” Maia asks gently.

Confused, Alec turns to her.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Alec, if we are reading all those signs right, and he is pursuing you, dating someone like Magnus will bring this sort of attention to your life too.”

For a brief moment, Alec’s mind rejects that thought as soon as he thinks it. The idea of being surrounded like that on any given day, just because you decided to go out for coffee, horrified him. He couldn’t imagine having photographers take your picture every time you stepped outside your door or having gossip magazines write about your life as though it was entertainment. Who would actually want that?

As he refocused his gaze on Magnus though, he was able to also see the gifts that his fame could bring. He could see the happiness of his fans, giddy at finally meeting their idol. He knew first hand how much Magnus’s music affected people, having been forced to sit through a two hour, and very one-sided talk, by Jace’s roommate Simon, on the power of Magnus’s music, after he found out Alec had met his favourite singer.

He knew that he would risk his quiet sheltered life for Magnus, or at least for the possibility of further exploring whatever this was between them if the singer asked. He wouldn’t be able to help himself. He couldn’t help but wonder, though if that was the right choice for him. Did Magnus regret this fame coming to him? How would dating someone like Magnus even work? Would they ever be able to go out in public? Did he do the whole disguise thing when he wanted to be left alone?

Alec was still watching Magnus, and thinking about all that he was forced to deal with, simply because he was good at his job when Magnus turned and looked his way again.

He watched with increasing concern, as Magnus turned back to his fans with a look of growing despair on his beautiful features. He was clearly struggling to keep hold of his calm, and before Alec knew what was happening, Magnus began rushing out the door, apologies falling from his lips to the fans he was leaving behind. 

Desperate not to see the man disappear on him again, Alec quickly rushed out from behind the counter and began pushing his way through the crowds, now swarming the door. 

By the time he had managed to step outside the door though, Magnus was gone, not a trace of him left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a comment and/or a kudo. It would be greatly appreciated.  
> I am currently working on some other stories that I hope to start posting on soon. They are a fair size bigger (24 + chapters) so I am trying to get a little more of them written before I start posting them.  
> I do have another story up now though, that is completely finished if you would like to go and have a look at it. It’s called ‘I can only see you’ and is a little more angst than this, but not too much, I promise.  
> I am hoping to have the last chapter up of this story next weekend, and aim to post the first chapters of two other stories the week after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his disastrous last visit to the coffee house, Magnus avoids going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have swapped it around a little, and this time, you will be getting Alec’s POV first.  
> I have also played around with the lyrics to the song ‘Angel’ by Casting Crowns. I have been searching for ages trying to find a song to say what I wanted, and finally found this one, which just needed a few adjustments. Have a listen to the actual song if you want the tune, otherwise just enjoy the lyrics.  
> I hope everyone enjoys the end (? 😉) of this story.

Alec’s POV:

“Have you heard from him at all?”

Alec sighed quietly before turning to look at Maia.

“No. I rang that number that we found for his record company and tried to tell them who I was, but I’m pretty sure they just think I’m some crazed fan,” Alec told her as he finished wiping down the counter.

“Maybe we could reach out on social media? Tag him in a tweet or something?” she said hopefully.

Alec resisted the grimace that wanted to emerge at the suggestion, before turning to Maia with a sceptical expression.

“Do you really think he would see it amongst the other thousand he would be tagged in that day?” He asked, not wanting to admit that he had already considered it and therefore knew exactly how unlikely it was to work.

As Maia clearly cast about for another suggestion to offer up, Alec held up a hand and gave her a small smile.

“It’s ok, Maia. If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen somehow,” he said sadly.

“Are you going to be ok?” She asked him, a sympathetic look on her face.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

At her own dubious look, Alec gave a small chuckle and tried again to reassure her.

“I will be, Maia, I promise. Did I like him? Absolutely. But the truth of it is, we never even got the chance to really explore whatever this was between us.”

As Alec really began to think about it, misery descended over him once again, as it often had in the last month, since he had last seen the singer. He knew that it was ridiculous to mourn a relationship that had never had a chance to begin, just as it was ridiculous to mourn the loss a man, that had never been his. No matter how rationally he tried to look at the situation, though, he couldn’t help but feel that he had lost something that would alter his life forever.

He had tried to fight for his chance to see what it could have been, doing his best to make contact with the famous singer. He had gathered all the help he could in his efforts, shocking his brother and sister. They had always known him to be the level headed and responsible person of the group, not ever swayed by love or romance. Now, he walked around in a near-constant fog of despair, heartbreak colouring his life in every way. 

Even the news that he had been given an intern position at Idris Law hadn’t been enough to lift it. His family had been thrilled for him and immediately thrown him a celebration dinner, preparing all his favourite meals for him. He had tried desperately to hold a smile on his face for the night, not wanting to disappoint or let down his family in any way, but he knew by the worried looks they had given him then and since, that he had fooled no one.

Alec jumped back in surprise as Maia suddenly threw her arms around him, her arms squeezing him so tightly that soon, breathing would be an issue. 

“You’re a good man, Alec Lightwood,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“Magnus Bane would be the luckiest man alive to have you as his guy.”

“Thanks, Maia,” Alec manages to squeeze out, his throat suddenly feeling tight.

Maia pulled back, still holding onto him, before reaching up, and gently wiping away a tear Alec hadn’t even felt escape his eye.

Hearing the door’s bell ring, she quickly gave him a pat on the arm before giving him a gentle push towards the coffee maker and turning to the counter herself. 

Alec appreciated the fact that she was giving him a moment to himself, knowing full well, it was his turn at the register. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to pull himself together, and forget about the famous singer, if only for the next few hours until he finished his shift.

A few hours later and Alec is saying goodbye to Maia, having finally finished his shift and being more than ready to head home where smiling was not a requirement.

Finally pulling the door open, he steps aside to let a couple with a newborn baby enter the coffee shop, giving them a small smile as he did. He sees the attractive woman give him a brief smile in return before she quickly turns back to him. 

“Alec?” She says questioningly.

As he gives her and her partner a puzzled look, confident he has never met them before, she continues.

“You are Alec, right? There’s no way he looked at anyone else when you were in the room.”

“I’m sorry?” Alec splutters, not knowing who this woman is, who she is talking about, or just why she is talking to Alec.

“Are you, Alec?” She repeats.

“Yes,” he answers, his tone making his response seem more like a question than an answer.

“Great! Come with me,” she says confidently, taking hold of his arm with the hand that wasn’t holding the baby, and pulling him towards one of the booth tables near the back.

Unsure exactly what was going on, but determined to find out, Alec let himself be pulled to the table, not wanting to jostle the baby in its mother’s arms but stopped cold at actually sitting and joining the trio at the table.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but who the . . . Heck are you?” He asked, changing his tone and his choice of words mid-sentence after glancing down at the young baby again.

“I’m Caterina,” the woman said, pointedly looking at Alec and the empty seat opposite her, in a silent demand.

“This is my husband, Ragnor,” she continued, “and our daughter Ella.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alec says, still utterly perplexed.

“I’m Magnus’s best friend,” she states finally.

Stunned, Alec sinks down into the seat she had indicated a second ago.

“You know Magnus?” He asks quietly, almost scared to believe he had another chance.

“I do,” she says firmly.

“I also know what you did to him.”

“What I did to him?” Alec chokes out.

“Tell me, did you target him? Did you plan it beforehand, or was it a spur of the moment thing? Let’s flirt and screw with a world-famous singer. Was it a power trip, or were you just bored?” She demands of him, the hard look on her face a contrast to the gentle way she was holding her daughter.

“What are you talking about?” Alec gasped. He had no idea where this attack was coming from, but determined to end it and move on. If this woman was indeed Magnus’s best friend, and her protective, Mama bear manner indicated this was the truth, then she could get him in touch with Magnus, and that was all he cared about.

“I didn’t even know who he was, the first time he walked in here! It took me ages to even figure out that he was flirting with me, because, I mean, let’s face it! Why in the hell would someone as amazing as him, even look at, let alone flirt with someone like me!” Alec told her earnestly, his desperation to convince her of this truth, bleeding through his voice.

“I promise you! I am not out to target him in any way or hurt him or anything like that! Nor am I on some power trip!” He promised.

“I just really like him is all,” he quietly finishes.

Alec concentrates on Caterina as she sits back in her seat, scrutinising him, seeming to try and uncover all his secrets in her powerful gaze.

Alec’s heart beats nervously and seems stuck in his throat by the time she seemingly relaxes and gives him a kind smile.

“Ok, you pass the test,” she says, all traces of hardness gone from her voice.

“You’ll have to forgive me for the drama. We’re slightly protective of Magnus. He’s got a big heart and a trusting nature, that while beautiful, isn’t always an asset in his business. I didn’t want to interfere if you were going to end up breaking his heart.

“Interfere?” Alec asks, hopefully.

“Does that mean you’ll tell me how to get in touch with him? Because I’ve tried, but being as famous as he is, it’s virtually impossible.”

“As it should be!” Cat’s husband Ragnor interjects, finally entering the conversation.

“Do you know how many crazies try to get in touch with him on a daily basis?”

“I can imagine,” Alec says.

“I promise, I’m not one of them.”

“Of course you’re not,” Cat says.

“And yes, we’re going to help you talk to him. He deserves to be happy, and I think you could help him with that.”

Alec smiles in relief and is about to begin thanking Cat when Ragnor interjects again.

“That and we want him to stop moping around all the time. We have a new daughter, and this is supposed to be a happy time, despite the sleep deprivation, and he’s ruining that.”

“Oh stop it, you grumpy sod,” Cat scolds him, giving him a smack on the arm.

“Don’t listen to him, Alec. He hasn’t been sleeping because of his worry over Magnus, not just because of our daughter. It was his idea to come and track you down here, he was so worried. He just doesn’t like to admit he cares.”

“Rubbish!” Ragnor declares, but not before Alec catches sight of the same worry his wife was talking about cross over his face as they talk about his friend.

“So,” Alec begins, looking back and forth between the pair, “can I have his phone number?”

“Oh, we can do one better than that,” Cat says with a smile.

“But you’re going to have to dress up a little.”

Magnus’s POV:

‘It was a day

Just like any other day

I was a boy

Just like every other boy

But when a boy

Unlike any, I had seen

It’s like he stepped out of a dream

And into my world

Could have been the summer sun

Shining in his hair

As the sun danced in his eyes

We were standing there

He smiled, I forgot my name

Cause all I was thinking

Maybe I’m crazy, but I’m praying

That an angel will love me

An angel will love me

Maybe I’m a fool,

but I’m still falling 

Asking heaven above me

For an Angel to love me

The rest of my life

The rest of my life

You’re the proof 

that heaven answers prayers

‘Cause somehow, someway

You and I are standing here

With the sacred promise

And a ring that says it all

I’ve just begun to fall and

from the deepest part of me, I say I do

Maybe I’m crazy, but I’m praying 

That an angel will love me

An angel will love me

maybe I’m a fool, but I’m still falling

Asking heaven above me

For an angel to love me

And after all the changing seasons

Have turned to years

The crowds are gone

And the songs have faded

I’ll still be here

Holding you

When thanking heaven

For my Angel

Maybe I’m crazy, but I’m praying 

That an angel will love me

An angel will love me

Maybe I’m crazy for praying

An angel will love me

Maybe I’m a fool, but I’m still falling 

asking heaven above me

For an Angel to love me

The rest of my life

The rest of my life

The rest of my life

As Magnus wrapped up the final song of the night, he painted a smile on his face and sent a final wave out to his audience, the words of the song, seeming to now mock him. This should have been a great night for him, and in some ways it was, but he couldn’t deny that he felt something lacking. And he knew exactly what that something was . . . Alec.

He had been planning and organising this benefit concert for the last 4 months. It was a wonderful gathering of artists, hosted by one of his close friends and one of America’s best comedians, Lily Chen, the current darling of SNL. And now it’s success was barely registering with him.

The benefit was to raise funds for the NY foster system, specifically some of the better children’s group homes scattered throughout NY’s boroughs. Magnus had grown up in one of those homes and had been one of the lucky ones. His home had been run by a Charlotte and Henry Branwell, a married couple who had treated each child who came into their care, with love and affection. 

Magnus had kept in contact with the couple, over the years, or as much as his busy lifestyle allowed, and when they had shared with him the financial struggles the group homes were facing, he had felt a personal obligation to help.

With a lot of hard work and using all of his connections, he had been able to pull together 11 of his fellow singers, support and sound crews, sound and logistical equipment, merchandising producers and distributors and the use of the Barclay’s Centre, holding 17 000 concert-goers, all at minimum or no cost. 

It had been a massive night for Magnus, both emotionally and physically. It had been important to him to make a difference to children growing up as he did, as well as give back to people like the Branwell’s who had done so much for him and others like him. 

The emotional toll aside though, Magnus had found the night to be a logistical juggling act. Managing fragile and inflated ego’s, keeping everyone calm and focused, as well as performing a song with each and every artist, and then finishing with 4 of his own, had been exhausting. 

The hardest moment had been performing his last song of the night. He had written it after his second time meeting Alexander. After the young man had rushed out for his interview, Magnus had stayed to glean what he could about the beautiful man from his charming co-worker. As he listened to the young girl though, he had felt the words forming, the lyrics racing through his head like a desperate prayer. He had rushed home to get them down on paper, and the song had flowed out effortlessly, putting voice to all the hopes and dreams he had held back for so long. Hopes and dreams he was now scared would never come to life.

At the time, it had been an almost cathartic experience for Magnus. After his break up with Camille, he had distanced himself from love and dating for a time, needing space to come to terms with what had happened and build up his confidence to be vulnerable again.

As time had become years, he had begun to fear that he would never find love, that he had killed off that part of himself that was receptive to it. It turns out he had just been waiting for his Angel.

After that last day in the coffee house, Magnus had thought long and hard about his relationship, or his hope of a relationship, with Alexander. Could he really ask Alec to step into his crazy, loud and chaotic world? Could he ask Alec to take a chance on Magnus and the life they could have together when he knew what it meant to choose this life? 

He hadn’t been able to spend as much time as he wanted to with Alexander, but he was grateful for every moment he had had. Alec’s smile had shone a light into Magnus’s heart that had been dark for far too long, and for that reason, he wasn’t yet ready to give up.

He knew given the opportunity that he could prove to Alexander just how good they could be together. From everything he knew of Alec, they would need to take their relationship slow, let the younger man slowly adjust to life in the spotlight. Still, Magnus was willing to do that and so much more if Alexander would give him the opportunity.

Now if he could only convince himself to ask for it. It was the fear of an outright rejection from Alec that had kept him from going back. He could persuade Alec they were worth the risk given enough time, but what if Alec wasn’t willing to provide that? What if that mob scene had been too much for him and he wasn’t willing to take that chance with Magnus? Then he would have lost him before they’d even really begun. 

Once again, the weight of fear and loss settled over him as he walked off the stage. Now that the concert was over, Magnus was unsure what to do with himself. He knew he should stop torturing himself and go and see Alec, but every time he decided to do it, he found himself thinking of a thousand excuses to put it off a little longer. 

Unsure what he was going to do, but knowing he didn’t have to make a decision tonight, Magnus sent small, grateful smiles to the support crew that were still moving around backstage, starting to pack things up, as he headed back to his dressing room. 

As he arrived, he was happy to see Cat and Ragnor hanging around outside his door, yet confused as to why they were outside it instead of waiting in the room. Very few people were allowed into his room when Magnus wasn’t present, but Cat and Ragnor both were well known to his security team, and therefore never made to wait outside.

“Hey!” He called out to them as he approached.

“What are the two of you doing out here? Why didn’t you wait inside where it was comfortable and quiet?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Ragnor grumbled, shooting his wife a disgruntled look.

“Hush,” she replied, without looking back at him, keeping her eyes firmly on Magnus.

“We’re here because we have a surprise visitor for you in your dressing room and they appreciated the quiet and privacy more than we did, so we’re giving it to them.”

“A visitor?” Magnus asked, confused, a frown marking his tired face briefly before it cleared.

“Did you bring my precious Goddaughter to a concert?” He questioned the pair excitedly, while still injecting a slight scolding to his tone.

“As much as I appreciate her presence, it’s not a great environment for her while she’s so young. It’s loud, and it’s late! Shouldn’t she be asleep?” Magnus questioned, eagerly rushing to the door to see Ella, only to look up at Cat perplexed when she blocked his way.

“Of course we didn’t bring Ella! She’s at home with Ragnor’s mother. She might believe sleep is for the weak, but that doesn’t mean we are ready to give in to her yet!” Cat replied, exasperation and exhaustion colouring her tone.

“We brought somebody else here, and before you go in, know we did it for your own good,” she said before stepping to the side.

“Cat, what are you talking about?” Magnus asked worriedly as he began opening the door. He froze on the threshold, though when his eyes were immediately drawn to the movement occurring in the centre of the room. Alexander, obviously having heard the door open, was turning with a small smile gracing his face, a quiet “hi,” falling from his lips.

“Uh, um, hi!” Magnus stammered in reply.

“I —“Alec began before Magnus quickly cut in.

“Could you excuse me for a moment?! I’ll be right back!” Magnus protested, before quickly stepping back and slamming the door shut. Grabbing Cat by the arm, from where she had started to step away, he hauled her back around to face him.

“What is he doing here???” Magnus screeched at her, as quietly as he could, not wanting Alec to hear.

“You were sitting around moping and despairing of ever getting a chance to talk to him again, so we made it happen,” she told him unapologetically. At the same time, Ragnor stood silently by her side, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

“But —“Magnus began before cutting himself off.

Glancing down at the ground, vulnerability literally vibrated off Magnus in waves, causing Caterina to soften her stance slightly.

“Look, Magnus, you were agonising so long, you had stopped moving forward. You are clearly head over heels for the guy, and having met him, I can see why. But the longer you took to act on your feelings and go back to him, the more you were risking losing him altogether. These types of opportunities don’t last forever, Magnus. At some point, you simply have to take a chance and go for it,” she told him gently.

“And if he decides I’m not what he wants?”” Magnus asks, a quiver in his voice, betraying how important the answer was to him.

“Then we’ll be here for that too,” Cat replied, before giving him a hug.

“But you have to risk it first.”

Taking a deep breath, and drawing in all the courage he could, Magnus gave his two friends a trembling smile and turned back to the door. As a new thought suddenly gripped him though, he quickly turned back to his friends.

“Do I look, alright?” He questioned them hesitantly.

As Cat and Ragnor took in his sweat-stained skin, his glittering clothes and the slightly smudged make-up, they answered him together.

“You look perfect.”

“You’ll do.”

Sticking his tongue out at Ragnor, he then gave him a grateful smile, the man’s teasing restoring some of his equilibrium. Drawing another breath, he turned back to the door, before turning the handle and stepping inside once again.

“Hi,” Magnus said softly, seeing Alec standing in precisely the same position, but now with a slightly uncertain look on his face.

“Hi,” Alec came back gently.

“I didn’t mean to shock you or make you uncomfortable,” he continued nervously. “Caterina and Ragnor thought it was a good thing we talked and let me in here, but I can go if that’s what you want . . .” Alec told him, voice trailing off unevenly in the end.

At the thought of him walking back out of his life, Magnus took an urgent step forward and grasped Alec’s arm as gently as he could.

“No! No, don’t go, Please. I want you here, I do. I just wasn’t expecting you here,” Magnus explained.

“Ok,” Alec replied, that gorgeous crooked smile once again taking over his face.

“Do you want to sit down?” Magnus asked him, gesturing to the couch.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

As they both sat down, Magnus felt nerves take over his mind. ‘Just say something to him’ he told himself repeatedly. ‘Break the ice! Tell him he looks nice! Tell him you appreciate him coming here! Tell him you want to spend the rest of your life worshipping him!’ Magnus thinks before reflecting that the last suggestion was probably inappropriate this early in their relationship.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Magnus eventually decides upon, sending Alec a hesitant smile.

“Yeah, sure,” Alec replies. 

“I’ve actually been waiting for you to come back to the cafe so we could talk,” he tells Magnus, causing the singer to look up in surprise. “We didn’t really get a chance last time you were there.”

At the reminder, Magnus looks back down awkwardly.

“I am really sorry about that whole scene, Alexander. I never meant for that to happen, for you to be made to see that.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Responding to the question, Magnus can’t help but look back up at Alec’s face, needing to see his expression to know if it was even worth him trying for anything more.

“That was a mob scene, and I’m sure not something you appreciated or enjoyed, am I right?”

“Well, no. It was a little overwhelming, but to be honest, I was just worried about you throughout the whole thing,” Alec explained.

“You were?” Magnus replied wonderingly.

“Yeah. You didn’t really seem like you were into it. I was just trying to decide whether I should go in and break it up when you ran out of the shop.”

“Oh! I-I thought you were angry at me for creating a mob scene in your place of work!” Magnus spluttered.

“Why would I be angry?” Alec asked. “You didn’t ask for it to happen! I mean, you were obviously surprised when they started to surround you! And even though you were so uncomfortable with it, you still gave everyone your time and took photos and signed autographs. I thought you were kind of amazing, to be honest. I just was worried about you,” Alec tells him a little sheepishly.

Magnus can’t do anything other than stare at the younger man sitting beside him, wonderment and hope once again exploding throughout him. Could he really be sitting here with this gorgeous Angel and hearing these words? Is it possible, that all those ridiculous and distant dreams he once had of being accepted and loved for exactly who he was, finally had a chance of coming true? 

“Alec,” he asked, his fear of rejection being pushed out of his body, by the surge of hope and possibility, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

As Magnus watched the bright smile suddenly light up Alexander’s face, he knew what the man’s answer would be before he spoke it. Letting his own smile break out, Magnus could see their whole future laid out before them, long and glorious. 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the final chapter to Coffee Shop Flirtations — Or so I thought. Despite this supposed to only be a distraction for me for some of the heavier stories I am currently writing, (of which I am hoping to post the first chapters of next week), the story is still playing in my head, even now that I’m finished it. I have written out a quick outline of where I want to take it next, but I am stepping back from it for now so I can focus on my other stories.  
> However, if you enjoyed it, I urge you to subscribe to the story if you haven’t already so you get an alert when I come back to it. Hopefully it will only be a month or two, but I really want to focus on my other stories for a bit, so I won’t commit to a time frame just yet.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and if you haven’t already, please leave a comment or kudo, they are very much appreciated 😊.  
> I hope everyone is having a great day!


End file.
